


Take my jacket, it's cold outside.

by Ilerre



Series: Ways to Say I Love You [12]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 23:21:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4764803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilerre/pseuds/Ilerre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Take my jacket, it's cold outside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take my jacket, it's cold outside.

0

"I'm mad as hell, Mer'," Daryl growled, walking briskly down the street. Their truck was parked a few houses away from Carol's, so they had to walk a few minutes to reach it.

Merle rubbed his face and lingered on his right eye. He could already feel the headache forming there, pressing against skull. "Dare," he called softly.

Daryl was walking in front of him, arms wrapped around himself to stave off the harsh wind. This late, even in Georgia, the winter nights were unrelenting. It only occurred to Merle that his baby brother had probably forgotten his coat at Carol's after leaving the house so quickly.

Shit.

"Daryl," he called.

The kid stopped abruptly and turned in one swift movement, hair half obscuring his glowering face. "What?" he hissed.

Merle sighed. "I'm sorry, yeah?" he said, head tucked in his shoulder. He was man enough to know he'd fucked up tonight.

Daryl stared, and stared, and stared. "D'ya know why you're sorry?" he snapped.

Merle made a face and carefully walked toward Daryl, until they were standing into each other's arm reach. "I'll go back tomorrow…to apologize," he murmured, pressing his lips together. "I've been an ass."

Daryl pressed his lips together before he sighed and shivered violently. "Yeah, well…" he huffed, turning to walk to the car but Merle stopped him with a hand on his arm. Daryl turned incredulous blue eyes toward him.

"Take my jacket, it's cold outside," Merle said in a hopeful voice.

Daryl's mouth lifted in a small smile and let his brother tuck him in the warm coat. "Thanks," he murmured.

Merle wrapped an arm around his waist and tugged, wanting to get them away from this cold and depressing night. His heart lurched in his chest when he felt Daryl grab his hand, and felt he'd at least been half forgiven.  

0

**Author's Note:**

> This work is unbetaed. Please feel free to point any typos you saw or missing words, or any sentences that just don't make any sense :)
> 
> **[SUBMIT A PROMPT HERE](http://hillbells.tumblr.com/submit) ******


End file.
